tskrfandomcom-20200214-history
Royland’s Conquest
Royland’s Conquest '''was a major military conflict '''starting from 228AB until 236AB, for approximately 8 years, spanning 3 separate Kings. The War was concerning House Brightstone's conquest for the Vale, the Riverlands, and the Crown, which led to the fall of House Harlaw, House Targaryen, House Royce, House Baelish and the Free Folk, and the rise of House Brightstone and House Lannister. During this period, there were other battles but these were not directly related to the conquest for the crown. The war led to Lord Royland Brightstone becoming the King, and Lord Gerion Lannister becoming Hand of the King. Context Recently in the Vale, there had been an officiality war between Queen Alyse Arryn, or Koiwosuru, and Lord Michael Arryn, or RemovabIe. This war was won by Lord Michael, meaning they became Lord Paramount of the Vale. Soon after, Lord Petyr Baelish, or July287, declared war on House Arryn. This war was settled by a duel between the Lords, which Lord Baelish won 2-1, meaning he became Lord Paramount. Regardless, the Vale was weak and House Brightstone saw an opportunity. Meanwhile, the Free Folk, led by King Tormund Giantsbane, or Rhaxos, had descended from the wall and was wreaking havoc in the North. House Lannister had control of the Westerlands after putting down rebellions from House Crakehall and House Brax, but Lord Tywin II Lannister, or RedStallions, had passed lordship onto Lord Gerion Lannister, or dylbob111sanguiNONCE. House Targaryen, led by Lord Rhaegar II Targaryen, or IRhaegarITargaryenI, had recently returned and started it's invasion of the Stormlands. In King's Landing, a faltering, King Yohn Harlaw, or Shintoura, held crown. The Conquest of the Vale and the Riverlands, and Targaryen's Rise Siege of Baelish Tower (Baelish vs Brightstone), Battle of the Moon (Royce vs Brightstone), Siege of Gulltown (Royce vs Brightstone) The Brightstone Triumvirate of Lords Royland, or ImperiousTheory, Ragnar, or RebornTheory, and Albion, or DispersionTheory, declared war on House Baelish. With this declaration, the beginning of the Brightstone Ascension began. House Brightstone met House Baelish at their seat of Baelish Tower in the Fingers. The Siege of Baelish Tower was brief and dominant, with House Brightstone ripping through the outnumbered Baelish forces, and winning 3-0. As a result, House Brightstone became Lord Paramounts of the Vale. In the following months, House Brightstone established their control over the Vale, defeating House Harlaw loyalists House Royce, led by Lord Andar Royce, Banetoura, during the Battle of the Moon, and during the Siege of Gulltown. House Brightstone had been granted House Strong's lands in the Riverlands, and now had Lord Paramountcy over the Riverlands, pledging to protect their extinct allies' land from invaders. House Brightstone had already threatened House Harlaw with force if they did not receive crown. In response, King Yohn Harlaw abdicated the crown in favour of King Rhaegar II Targaryen. This action divided the great houses of Westeros, with many blaming King Rhaegar for the kingdoms past misfortune. As a result, the Ravenfall Confederacy was established as an independent kingdom, and was supported by House Brightstone, House Blackfyre, House Blackwood, House Lannister - all of whom feared what King Rhaegar would do to the Seven Kingdoms. House Brightstone now had the perfect platorm to launch an attack from. They would set sail from the port of Gulltown. The First Siege of King's Landing, King Rhaegar's Abdication Targaryen vs Brightstone House Brightstone's fleet had sailed south through the Bay of Crabs, the Narrow Sea, and then west through Blackwater Bay. They would attack King's Landing from the East. House Brightstone fought hard, and despite every round being close, their army was destroyed 3-0. The remaining Brightstone survivors fled back to Gulltown, determined to regroup and reorganised. Another Brightstone army was preparing to attack. After the battle, King Rhaegar II Targaryen abdicated the throne in favour of his son, King Maegor II Targaryen, or NemesisArtarian. The Rush to King's Landing First Battle of Sow's Horn (Lannister vs Free Folk), Second Battle of Sow's Horn (Lannister vs Free Folk), Battle of Shipbreaker Bay (Targaryen vs Seaworth), Battle of Haigh (Brightstone vs Seaworth), Battle of the Antlers (Lannister & Harlaw vs Targaryen) House Brightstone's defeat had shocked the Seven Kingdoms, with many expecting them to be the new crown. As a result, the map opened up and a race to King's Landing began. House Brightstone's second army was sailing from the East, the Free Folk's three armies were descending from the south, and House Lannister were marching from the West. Meanwhile the former crown house, House Harlaw, led by Lord Harras Harlaw, Iceminded, kept land and armies around King's Landing. Lord Harras was furious of his father's abdication, and was determined to reclaim the crown from King Rhaegar. The first armies to meet during this rush were King Tormund Giantsbane, and Lord Gerion Lannister. They met at Sow's Hill where two bloody battles took place in which both were won by the much more organised and better-disciplined Lannister force, resulting in the loss of two Free Folk armies (both battles were 3-0). The final army which was leagues away in the Riverlands, was caught and defeated by Brightstone during the Battle of Haigh 3-1. King Tormund Giantsbane, and the remaining Free Folk were annihilated. Meanwhile, House Targaryen who had planned to capture the land surrounding King's Landing in order to delay potential armies were burdoned in the home region; the Stormlands. In the Stormlands, House Seaworth, led by Lord Devan Seaworth, or bloodsmallkai, had declared war against House Targaryen. House Seaworth met House Targaryen in a naval battle near House Baratheon's Storm's End, in Shipbreaker Bay. The Targaryen navy was defeated in a close battle (3-2). However, House Seaworth were later defeated by House Baratheon during the Siege of Storm's End. On the doorstep of King's Landing, the Antlers, Lord Gerion Lannister's army had combined with House Harlaw's army. Their intention was to defeat House Targaryen's final army before King's Landing, and force a clear path through the Crownlands so a siege could take place. The combined army defeated the Targaryen's during the Battle of the Antlers 3-1, meaning the path was clear. The Second Siege of King's Landing - Betrayal Plot Targaryen vs Lannister vs Brightstone With House Lannister at King's Landing door-step on land, and House Brightstone at the door-step by sea, King's Landing was surrounded. In order to increase the likelihood of victory for the Ravenfall Confederacy, Lord Gerion Lannister publicly denounced House Brightstone and declared war for crown. As a result, the ensuing Siege of King's Landing would become a three-way battle. A three-way battle which when manipulated, become a two-on-one. The plan was simple. Lord Gerion was to charge his army at the King Maegor's defenders, and attempt to weaken his force and create space for Lord Royland to advance and finish off the dwindling Targaryen force. However, administrators caught on to the collaboration and the war was voided. Two separate sieges were to take place - House Lannister would attack first, and Brightstone second. The Third Siege of King's Landing - Lannister Defeat Targaryen vs Lannister Lord Gerion Lannister led his troops through the city but after many hours of battle, his army was eventually defeated 3-1, despite a near clutch during the last round in which a humble squire turned a five versus one into a one on one. However, House Lannister's loss was not in vain as they gained priceless knowledge which would aid House Brightstone's assault the following siege. The Fourth Siege of King's Landing - Brightstone Victory Targaryen vs Brightstone Where House Lannister fell, House Brightstone ascended. With the bulk of House Brightstone's army made up of Ser Lyonel Brightstone's, or Rieteci, Elite Guardians Division, Brightstone charged through the streets of King's Landing, wiping out the weakened Targaryen force, winning every round they fought in, and winning the final battle of the Brightstone Ascension 3-0. House Brightstone had won the war. Their era had begun. Aftermath * Maegor Targaryen steps down from House Targaryen, returning lordship to Lord Rhaegar. * Houses Harlaw, Royce, and Baelish decline and disband. * Free Folk retreat to holdings granted in Dorne. * House Seaworth becomes Lord Paramounts of the Stormlands. * Lord Royland Brightstone becomes King. * Lord Gerion Lannister becomes Hand of the King. Quotes Page written by: Dylbob111